Drabble Of Song
by ageha-davis
Summary: Drabble of Song for AsuCaga. Karena cinta selalu menyediakan ruang untuk benci dan kata maaf.


**Drabbles of Song**

**.  
**

**..  
**

**...  
**

**AsuCaga Drabble Collection  
**

******Disclaimer : Anime GS/GSD dibuat oleh BANDAI dan SUNRISE, sutradara Mitsuo Fukuda, penulis Chiaki Morosawa.**

**************Warning : AU, DRABBLE, A Little bit OOC, Slight ShinCaga.  
**

**************A/N : Fic ini merupakan kumpulan Drabble yang saling berkaitan sehingga bisa membentuk _One-Short Story. _Judul tiap Drabblenya dari judul lagu yang isi Drabblenya terinspirasi dari sebagian lirik lagu yang bersangkutan. Dan jadilah Fic nggak jelas ini...yah, yang penting, Happy Reading!  
**

**************...  
**

* * *

**Zanzou (Flumpoo)**

.

Ruangan itu gelap. Yang terdengar hanya suara isak tangis dan bunyi mesin penjawab telephon yang menyuarakan rasa khawatir dari beberapa teman di ujung telephon. Dan, gadis itu meringkuk sendirian di sudut kamar, tidak mempedulikan pesan-pesan yang terdengar dari arah telephon.

_Shin mengalami kecelakaan._ Kalimat itu masih terngiang di telinganya. _Maaf Cagalli, Shin telah meninggal sekitar dua jam yang lalu_. Ia bahkan masih belum dapat mempercayainya.

Bagaimana mungkin? Seminggu yang lalu, ia masih dapat wajah malu-malu Shin. Seminggu yang lalu, ia masih dapat melihat tawa Shin. Seminggu yang lalu, setelah menunggu selama hampir dua puluh tahun, Shin menyematkan cincin di jari manisnya.

Mereka teman masa kecil. Mereka selalu bersama. Mengapa sekarang Shin meninggalkannya?

.

_After losing something that is really important, people will feel like they can no longer live. But after all, people can't go on living without that important thing in their lives._

.

.

.

**Gulty Beauty Love (Miyano Mamoru)**

.

Gadis itu hanya duduk di sudut kereta yang sepi penumpang. sepasang _earphones_ bertengger nyaman di telinganya. Rambut kuning cerahnya, mengingatkan Athrun pada mentari pagi. Matanya terpejam, tak menyadari adanya sepasang mata hijau zamrud yang mengawasi setiap pergerakan rambutnya yang tertiup angin.

Dan, pada saat mata sang gadis lelah menutup, sepasang mata amber yang menatap balik dirasa bagai menghipnotis dirinya.

Waktu seakan berhenti. Ia terpaku. Gadis itu telah membuatnya menyadari bahwa bukan hanya matahari yang mempunyai cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan.

.

_We meet and it's so blindingly bright that shadows can't form_

.

.

.

**Eternally (Utada Hikaru)**

.

Dearkha Elsman mengenal Athrun Zala seperti ia mengenal dirinya sendiri. Persahabatan yang terjalin antara ayah mereka telah menurun ke generasi kedua. Mereka sama. Mereka bersahabat. Kebersamaan mereka telah membuat Dearkha yakin bahwa ia bisa mengetahui jalan pikiran sahabatnya tersebut, bahkan tanpa harus diucapkan oleh Athrun sendiri.

Sayangnya, lamanya persahabatan yang terjalin diantara mereka tidak membantu Dearkha untuk memahami sikap-sikap ganjil dari Athrun belakangan ini. Misalnya hari ini, saat ia yakin bahwa Athrun tidak akan menolak ajakannya untuk pergi ke sebuah klub favorit mereka, Athrun memberi jawaban yang membuatnya tercengang.

"Kau saja, aku tidak ikut."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan pusat?"

Dearkha merasa ia harus memeriksakan telinganya ke dokter THT. Sepertinya, terlalu sering berada di lantai dansa klub malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan telinganya.

"Kemana tadi kau bilang?"

"Perpustakaan pusat. Kau juga, sudah saatnya serius memikirkan studimu!" jawab Athrun sambil berlalu dengan langkah yang ringan. Tunggu dulu, apa Dearkha tadi mendengar ia bersenandung? Ah, sepertinya Dearkha akan mengosongkan semua jadwalnya hari ini. Ia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk mengunjungi dokter THT paling handal di kota ini.

Sayangnya, Dearkha tidak tahu bahwa sikap ganjil yang ditunjukkan Athrun belakangan ini merupakan tanggung jawab sepenuhnya dari seorang penjaga perpustakaan berambut pirang bermata amber, yang diketahui Athrun bernama Cagalli Yula Attha. Andai saja ia tahu, mungkin ia tidak perlu menghamburkan uang hanya untuk memeriksakan telinga ke dokter THT.

.

_This isn't really like me, but I'm expecting, oh, A surprisingly whimsical development_

.

.

.

**Over The Rain (Flumpoo)**

.

"Sudah dibaca semua?" tanya Cagalli seraya memeriksa buku-buku di meja kasir yang baru dikembalikan oleh seorang pemuda.

"Begitulah" jawab sang pemuda tanpa melepaskan pandangan sedikitpun pada gadis petugas perpustakaan didepannya.

"Padahal, tidak perlu dikembalikan sekarang. Apa kau ingin meminjam lagi?"

"Ada yang kau rekomendasikan?"

"Hm, coba kulihat, sepertinya di rak B17 ada buku yang bagus."

"Bisa tolong kau antarkan? Aku sering kesulitan mencari buku."

Cagalli menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Memandang sang pemuda. Kemudian tersenyum. Ia tak keberatan. Ada rasa nyaman yang dihadirkan oleh sepasang mata hijau zamrud tersebut, dan rasa tenang yang dihadirkan oleh suara detak jantung sang pemuda tersebut.

Rasa tenang tersebut mengingatkannya akan kehadiran Shin di setiap kebersamaan mereka. Cagalli pernah melupakan perasaan hangat, tenang dan nyaman setelah kepergian Shin. Namun sekarang, rasanya ia bisa mengingatnya kembali.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Aku Athrun. Boleh tahu namamu?"

Cagalli kembali tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang pemuda. "Cagalli. Cagalli Yula Attha."

.

_Within the eyes that endured tears, the light that is prettier than all else is collected. Let's walk on the other side of the clouds. After the rain, a rainbow will appear._

.

.

.

**Be My Girl (JYJ)**

.

"Kau harus pergi ke dokter."

"Dokter tidak akan mampu mengatasinya, Cagalli..."

"Separah itukah?"

"Ya. Dan hanya kau yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Aku? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Jantung ini, selalu berdetak keras tiap bertemu denganmu. Otak ku tidak menyediakan tempat lain selain namamu. Berapapun waktu yang kumiliki, tidak akan pernah cukup jika aku sedang memikirkanmu. Menurutmu, siapa lagi penyebabnya kalau bukan kau?"

"Ap-apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Tetaplah bersamaku. Kau hanya perlu berada di sisiku selamanya."

.

_No other one can have you. I want you to myself. My heart is open for you all life long_.

.

.

.

**Aishiteru (Monkey Majik)**

.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Basah...?"

"Wow, kau baru pertama menciumnya dan sudah berani melakukan yang...hot? kau memang _playboy_ sejati!" Dearkha tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, mengingat bagaimana Athrun memperlakukan Cagalli dengan begitu hati-hati selama ini. Berbeda sekali dengan perlakuan Athrun terhadap gadis-gadis sebelumnya.

Dearkha sampai berpikir, cinta itu menakutkan karena bisa merubah pribadi seorang Athrun. Tapi, melihat Athrun masih mengeluarkan sifat liarnya, ia merasa sedikit lega.

"Bukan begitu...Hanya saja, ia sedang menangis."

"Kau membuatnya menangis? Apa kau memaksanya?"

"Tidak...Entahlah, saat itu, dia sedang menceritakan masa lalunya, tentang tunangannya. Karena tidak tahan mendengarnya, aku memeluknya. Lalu kemudian dia menangis, padahal tadinya, aku sedikit cemas kalau-kalau ia mendengar suara detak jantungku yang berdebar keras."

"Hmn...tapi kau senang kan, saat menciumnya?" tanya Dearkha sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Tak kan bisa kau bayangkan!" jawab Athrun sambil mengerlingkan mata.

Athrun berkata benar, ia memang sangat menikmatinya saat itu. Ia tidak pernah sebahagia itu saat mencium seorang gadis sebelumnya. Padahal, Cagalli sedang menangis. Athrun paham bahwa ia bersikap egois, tapi, ia sama sekali tidak menyesalinya.

.

"_I love you", You taught me the meaning of this words_.

.

.

.

**Shinjitsu No Uta (Do As Invinity)**

.

Athrun bukan pria yang baik. Ia memahami hal tersebut semenjak mengenal Cagalli.

Dulu, ia akrab dengan alkohol. Kehidupan malam menjadi dunianya. Tidak ada klub malam yang tidak pernah ia kunjungi. Dan dengan wajahnya yang diatas rata-rata, tidak sulit baginya untuk mendapat wanita, meski biasanya berakhir dengan _one night stand_.

Namun sekarang, setelah mengenal Cagalli dan pribadinya, ia perlahan-lahan berubah. Athrun tidak lagi sering mengkonsumsi alkohol, karena Cagalli tidak akan mau berciuman jika aroma alkohol masih tertinggal di mulutnya. Athrun tidak lagi sering mengunjungi klub malam karena waktunya dengan Cagalli akan berkurang. Dan tentu saja ia tidak lagi membutuhkan wanita lain karena Cagalli adalah segalanya baginya kini.

Sekarang, ia bahkan heran bagaimana bisa ia menyewa seorang detektif swasta hanya untuk mencari tahu identitas pendonor jantung yang telah ditranplantasikan ke dalam tubuhnya? yang pasti Athrun yang dulu tidak akan mau repot-repot melakukannya.

Namun sekarang berbeda. Athrun hanya ingin berterima kasih kepda keluarga sang pendonor karena berkat jantung itu, ia masih dapat bernafas hingga kini.

Kecelakaan beberapa bulan lalu, yang menyebabkan jantungnya rusak hingga tidak dapat berfungsi lagi waktu itu, memang karena kelalaiannya. Athrun yang saat itu sedang mabuk, mengendarai sendiri mobilnya yang mengakibatkan kecelakaan, dan bahkan sampai membuat tewas pengendara mobil yang ia tabrak. Athrun yang sekarang, menyesali kejadian tersebut.

Duduk di kursi nyaman yang ada di ruang kamarnya, Athrun mulai membuka amplop putih yang berisi laporan penyelidikan dari sang detektif swasta mengenai identitas pendonor jantungnya. Athrun tidak bisa tidak terkejut saat mengetahui fakta yang terpampang dalam kerta tersebut. Meski dibaca berulang kali, nama itu tidak berubah.

Nama orang yang tewas dalam kecelakaan yang disebabkan olehnya, dan nama oranng yang menjadi pendonor bagi jantungnya adalah nama yang sama dengan nama orang yang pernah menjadi tunangan Cagalli...

_Shin Asuka_...

.

_even if i get hurt and lose everything around me, this song of truth will flow through my heart_

.

.

.

**The Fourth Avenue Café (L'Arc~en~Ciel)**

.

Dia berlutut, di sebuah gang yang gelap dimana terdapat pintu belakang dari Cafe yang beberapa saat lalu ia kunjungi bersama Cagalli. Cagalli berdiri didepannya, menutup mulut, dan gemetar menahan air mata.

Mereka disini, dibelakang sebuah Cafe yang bernama _4th Avenue_, setelah tujuh hari Athrun berusaha menata hatinya, menghilang dari hadapan Cagalli tanpa menghubungi Cagalli meski hanya sekali.

Mereka disini, dibelakang sebuah Cafe yang bernama _4th Avenue_, setelah beberapa saat lalu Athrun duduk di dalam Cafe tersebut dengan segelas _Jack Daniel's_ ditangannya, mengajak Cagalli untuk berpisah tanpa sanggup mengatakan alasannya.

Hingga akhirnya Athrun luluh, menarik tangan Cagalli melewati pintu belakang sebuah Cafe yang bernama _4th Avenue_, kemudian berlutut dan menunduk dalam seraya menceritakan segalanya. Tentang kecelakaan itu, dan tentang jantungnya.

Dan mereka masih disini, dibelakang sebuah Cafe yang bernama _4th Avenue,_ dengan Athrun yang berlutut dan Cagalli yang berdiri gemetar dihadapannya. Saat air matanya jatuh, Athrun dapat mendengar bisikan yang keluar dari bibirnya yang rapuh...

Dan Athrun semakin menunduk.

_Oh, Shin. Shin-ku yang malang..._

.

_I gather colourful memories and I say goodbye to them. That person who gave me love, was shaking in these eyes_

.

.

.

**Boku Wa Kimi Ni Koi Wo Suru (Ken Hirai)**

.

"Tentang apa yang kau katakan di _4th Evenue Cafe_ waktu itu, akhirnya aku mengerti."

Athrun tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok gadis yang berdiri membelakanginya di depan pagar pembatas dermaga. Suara gadis itu mengalun lembut, senada dengan rambut emasnya yang melambai diterpa sang angin.

"Kita perlu waktu bukan?" gadis itu, Cagalli, melanjutkan tanpa peduli bahwa tiap kata-kata yang ia lontarkan, telah menggetarkan hati Athrun, karena Athrun tahu, apa yang terjadi setelah kata-kata itu berakhir.

"Kita membutuhkan waktu untuk menata hati masing-masing."

Athrun masih memilih untuk bungkam.

"Karena, mungkin saja, kau salah menafsirkan bahwa jantung Shin yang berdebar di dalam tubuhmu saat kau bersamaku adalah bukti cintamu."

Melihat tidak ada reaksi dari lawan bicaranya, maka Cagalli melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Shin mencintaiku. Karena itu jantungmu berdebar. Tapi kau Athrun. Kau tidak harus mencintaiku hanya karena jantung itu."

Athrun tetap diam. Ia ingin menyangkal, namun ia tahu bahwa ia pernah memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut.

"Atau mungkin saja aku, perasaanku ke-"

"Aku akan pergi ke PLANT. Aku harus melanjutkan studi S2 selama 2 tahun di sana." Potong Athrun sebelum Cagalli sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Athrun tidak sanggup mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Cagalli. Ia tahu apa yang akan Cagalli ucapkan.

Tapi, ia tidak akan sanggup mendengar langsung dari suara Cagalli bahwa bukan dialah yang selama ini dicintai Cagalli. Bahwa bukan Athrun Zala yang membuat Cagalli Yula Attha bersedia terus berada di sisinya. Tapi karena jantung itu, jantung yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya tersebut.

"Begitu..."

Athrun telah berada di samping Cagalli, sehingga ia dapat melihat senyum tipis Cagalli yang menyertai kalimatnya tersebut. Senyum penyesalan kah? Atau sebuah senyum lega?

"Aku tidak akan sanggup berada di dekatmu jika aku harus berpisah denganmu." Athrun menyuarakan kebenaran kalimatnya. Ia bahkan tidak yakin akan sanggup berpisah dengan Cagalli meski berada di tempat yang jauh.

Tapi, Athrun mengerti, berada di samping Cagalli hanya akan membuatnya terluka. Bagaimanapun, Athrunlah yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dan, seolah masih belum cukup, ia malah merenggut jantung Shin dari tubuhnya. Sanggupkah ia jika suatu saat nanti Cagalli membencinya?

"Aku mengerti. Karena itu, kuucapkan disini, _Sayonara_..."

"_Sayonara_..."

.

_Goodbye, see you around, I'm sorry, I love you. Goodbye, smile for me, don't be mad, there you go again. This longing is painful, but it's not enough. I've loved you and I'll keep on loving you_

.

.

.

**You are My Spring (Sung Si Kyung)**

.

Athrun tahu wajah siapa yang terbayang saat ia memejamkan mata. Athrun tahu nama siapa yang terlintas saat ia sedang berfikir. Benaknya selalu melihat orang yang sama. Jantungnya selalu berdebar tiap kali ia memikirkan gadis yang sama.

Meski ia telah membulatkan tekad untuk berpisah dengan Cagalli, namun kenyataan tidak dapat disangkal.

Dan sekarang, masih mampukah ia untuk tetap menjaga jarak dengan gadis berambut kuning cerah dengan mata amber yang memikat tersebut? masih haruskah ia membuktikan siapa yang menguasai rasa cinta terhadap gadis tersebut? dirinya sendiri, ataukah jantungnya?

.

_Even though I leave you behind as I walk ahead, All I see is you. _

.

.

.

**Come Back To Me (Utada Hikaru)**

.

Buku-buku yang tiba-tiba tertumpuk di meja kasir membuat Cagalli mendongak. Saat menatap sepasang mata hijau zamrud itu, ia tersenyum lembut meski keterkejutan masih mendominasi ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kau yakin bisa membaca semua buku ini dalam waktu 3 hari?"

"Aku bisa mengembalikannya besok." Jawab sang pemuda.

Hening tercipta sejenak saat mereka saling menatap, mengungkapkan kerinduan tanpa kata yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh mereka berdua.

"Apa sudah 2 tahun?" tanya Cagalli, tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Belum."

"Mengapa kau kembali?"

"Untuk meraih kebahagiaanku."

Cagalli diam, menunggu sang pemilik rambut biru tersebut melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kembalilah padaku Cagalli...Selama setahun ini aku terus berfikir, hingga aku menemukan jawaban bahwa, baik diriku maupun jantung ini, menginginkamu untuk terus berada di sisiku."

Pemuda itu, Athrun menahan sejenak kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Aku tahu, mungkin kau keberatan, mungkin kau membenciku dan tidak bisa memaafkanku. Tapi, asalkan kau mengijinkanku terus berada di sampingmu, maka aku akan membuatmu bukan hanya mencintai jantung ini, tapi juga mencintaiku."

Untuk sejenak, Cagalli terpaku oleh kesungguhan yang terkandung dalam kalimat itu. Kemudian ia melihat pandangan mata Athrun menurun saat ia mengucapkan kalimatnya, "Aku, menyukai suara detak jantungmu."

Tidak sanggup terus melihat ekspresi wajah penyesalan yang ditunjukkan oleh Athrun, Cagalli segera melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tapi, aku juga menyukai mata milikmu."

Athrun segera menatap mata Cagalli saat ia mendengar kalimat tersebut.

"Aku menyukai caramu menatapku. Aku juga menyukai caramu memperhatikanku. Apa itu boleh?"

Athrun tidak kuasa menahan senyum bahagianya saat mendengar kalimat tersebut. "itu segalanya."

.

_Baby, come back to me. Let me make up for what happened in the past_

.

.

.

**You (KAT-TUN)  
**.

Athrun selalu menyukai senyum Cagalli. Senyumnya yang lembut, senyumnya yang gembira, senyumnya yang malu-malu, atau senyumnya yang memaafkan.

Namun diantara senyum yang pernah Cagalli berikan kepadanya, Athrun paling gugup saat menghadapi senyum Cagalli sekarang. Dan saat Cagalli mengatakan "Ya" Athrun tidak bisa tidak bersyukur karena berhasil melingkarkan cincin di jari manis sang gadis. Dalam hatinya, ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada masa lajangnya.

Dan, saat Athrun berbisik pelan di telinga Cagalli, Cagalli tidak kuasa menahan rona merah di pipinya hingga ia harus membuang muka untuk menyembunyikannya.

"_I'll always be faithful to protect & loving you, Mrs. Zala_" ...

.

_There are no lies in these feelings, about the same as the blue of the sky. The beating of my heart from gazing at you now, I don't want to run from it_

.

.

.

**Yesterday & Today (Do As Invinity)**

.

Ketika ia berusia 6 tahun, Athrun selalu kesal saat ayahnya menasihatinya untuk selalu menggosok giginya tiap sehabis makan dan sebelum tidur.

Ketika menginjak usia 10 tahun, Athrun selalu kesal saat ayahnya selalu mengingatkan untuk pulang tepat waktu.

Sekarang ia tahu, bagaimana kesalnya ayahnya dulu saat nasihat dan perintahnya sebagai orang tua tidak dituruti oleh anaknya.

Meski begitu, ia sekarang juga memahami betapa ayahnya begitu menyayanginya. Sebab,

Bagaimanapun nakalnya anak perempuannya yang berusia 6 tahun dan anak laki-lakinya yang berusia 10 tahun, ia tetap bahagia karena memiliki mereka sebagai buah hatinya.

Untungnya, Cagalli selalu tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi kedua anak nakalnya. Ia hanya merasa menyesal karena ayahnya harus menghadapi kenakalan Athrun kecil sendirian oleh sebab ibunya yang meninggal lebih dulu setelah Athrun lahir.

.

_The reality that became yesterday and the lively and gentle tomorrow will_

.

.

.

_I want to shine on you_

_And always light the dazzling sun_

_I will defend you from all the darkness_

_This is the truth from my heart_

(Shine_L'Arc~en~Ciel)

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

**...**

**A/N  
**

**Fic ini merupakan salah satu Efek dari membaca komik _Angel Heart_. Di sana dibilang, terkadang jantung yang ditranplantasikan masih mempunyai 'ingatan' dari pemilik jantung sebelumnya. dan setelah mendengarkan lagu ****You are My Springnya Sung Si Kyung, jadilah Fic ini...**  


******BTW, di bagian Drabble lagu You (KAT-TUN), diceritakan kalo Athrun manggil Cagalli dengan sebutan , padahal saya berpikir kalo nama Cagalli berubah jadi Cagalli Zala atau Cagalli Yula Zala kok rasa-rasanya nggak pantes ya? tapi kalo misalnya namanya Athrun yang berubah jadi Athrun Yula Attha, entah mengapa terdengar sangat cocok...hahaha, sepertinya saya memang sesat!  
**

******yah terakhir, mohon berikan komentar Anda dengan me-_Review_ cerita ini...  
**

******TERIMA KASIH  
**

******...  
**


End file.
